


I like Rain

by deansiris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: You have been hunting with the winchesters for some time now and they've grown to be your best friends. Everything is pretty normal until one night.





	I like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's be honest, I suck at summaries. But I really like this fic and I hope you guys do too.   
> Requests and/or suggestions are open, just comment them here or send an ask to my tumblr @waif-of-the-night  
> Leave a kudos or comment or both if you like what you're reading. They really encourage me and make my day! :D

Hunting with Winchesters had been great for you in all sense. You didn’t have a family but you found a small family with them. The boys, Castiel, Charlie, Kevin... they all were people who were a part of this small family. You lived with the boys at the men of letters bunker. You loved it there and Sam and Dean were not too bad of people to share a house with. Except some things here and there, everything was okay. Well, until now.  
You were best friends with both the brothers but in a different sense. Sam was always like a protective older brother. He was caring and sweet. Dean was also protective but not in an older brother way. Nope. He was more... well... flirty. He would never give up a chance to slide comments that would make you blush like a sixteen year old. But that was it. He never did anything more than that. Not that you minded. You did take a part in his game of flirting but you never crossed the line either. You thought that it was just the way he was. He flirted with everyone, so he did with you too. There were never feelings involved, you told yourself. You yourself never thought that you had any feelings either. Just till that night.  
You were on a solo hunt outside of town. You thought it was an easy salt and burn it turned out a little more complicated than that because of which you had to call for some more help. However it wasn’t much so Dean decided that he alone was enough, leaving Sam at the bunker to take a break at this one. The job was done in a day and now you were sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala looking out the window while Dean drove back to the motel where you had checked in. Soft music was playing in the car, not that you were paying attention to it. Your attention was more towards the cold wind that was hitting your face and the sky that was getting darker by the second. It was calm and silent until suddenly the car’s engine started to make an unusual sound making Dean mutter some swears in his breath. You looked over towards him as the car suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. “What is it?” You asked him.  
“I don’t know... I gotta get outside and check.” He answered all the while opening the door to his side and climbing out. You climbed out of the car yourself. You stood at the side of the car with your back pressed against it and arms crossed as you watched Dean open the hood of the car and start examining the problem.  
“So?” you said directing your eyes towards the motor and wires of the car that were now visible.  
“So... I don’t think I can fix it. Not here.” He said, his eyes still fixed on the motor parts.  
“Oh come on.” You whined as your hands fell to the side. “Stupid car.”  
“Hey! Nothing about Baby!” he scolded you with a finger pointed towards you.  
“Sorry.” You raised your hands in defence. “It just came out. You know I love Baby too.”  
“Yea, fine.” He said while closing the hood back knowing that nothing can be done. He walked and stood beside you with his hands in his pockets.  
“So, what do we do?” he asked tilting his head to look at you.  
“I don’t know” you shrugged. “We can wait here for someone to give us a lift. Or...”  
“Or what?”  
“We can walk.” You suggested.  
“What? Walk all the way to the motel?” he asked as his eyebrows shot up.  
“Yea, it shouldn’t be more than a fifteen minute walk from here. Besides, I haven’t seen a single car on this road till now so I don’t think we’re gonna get a ride.”  
“You’re really gonna make me walk?” He had his best puppy eyes expression on, but it wasn’t half as persuading as Sam’s.  
“Yes, Dean Winchester. I will make you walk. I don’t want you getting out of shape, do I? Now, come on.”  
You dragged him by his arm forward until he started walking on his own. “Oh sweetheart, you like my shape.” He said with a wink. “Shut up” you mumbled rolling your eyes, trying to hide a smile.  
There was a comfortable silence between the two of you as you walked for approximately ten minutes. You were comfortable with everything except for the cold winds that were sending a shiver down your spine every now and then. You were internally cursing yourself for forgetting your jacket in the car’s backseat. You had your arms folded over your chance, trying their best to hide the shivers but they were eventually noticed by Dean.  
“You okay there?” he asked looking at you trying your best to look like you were not freezing and failing at it.  
“Um, yea. Why?”  
“You’re cold.” He said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
“Yeah... just a little.” You lied. You sighed before speaking again. “I forgot my jacket in the car and I’m not going to walk all the way back there. So, I’m fine.”  
“Here.” He said while taking off his jacket.  
“What are you doing?” you asked him.  
“I’m giving you my jacket.”  
“But then you’re gonna get cold and that’s actually worse. You’re like a child when you’re sick. ” You said with a smirk.  
“Shut up will you?” He slipped the jacket carefully on your shoulders. You immediately felt better from the warmth it provided. It smelled like a mix of earthy musk and spicy cologne. In short, it smelled like him. And you liked it.  
“Thanks.” you told him which earned a smile from him and you both continued walking.  
You walked silently for another couple of minutes when you reached near the door of your room. You were walking in silence till Dean’s voice made you stop and look towards him.  
“What the...” he said. His voice drifted off. He was holding out his palm.  
You were going to ask him what but before you did, you got your answer in the form of tiny water droplets that started falling on your head.  
“Seriously? It couldn’t wait for like two minutes?” Dean whined as the rain got even heavier.  
You were both drenching wet in a matter of seconds. Dean stopped and looked over towards you to realise that you weren’t even looking at him. You were standing with your face slightly raised, your eyes shut. There was a wide smile on your face. A kind of smile Dean had rarely seen on you. Your hands were no longer wrapped around your body, but they were hanging by your sides.  
You felt his lingering stare on you which made you open your eyes and turn towards him. Your smile never fading. “What?” you asked him. He had a similar smile on his face. “I like rain.” You stated simply.  
Dean walked a little forward towards you. “May I ask why?”  
“I don’t know.” You shrugged slightly. “It’s more of a feeling.”  
There was something about that moment. Something about that smile. Or maybe it was just the feeling of the rain. But right now, Dean’s mind was not thinking straight. No matter how hard he was trying.  
“Feeling?” he repeated as he walked closer, his eyes never leaving yours. He was now merely inches from you. You felt your heart drumming against your chest at the closeness. You had been closer to him before, but this was different. “Uh huh” was all that came out from your mouth. You saw his eyes as they left your eyes momentarily towards your lips only to come back at your eyes. You felt his hand slightly reach above and stop at your cheek as his thumb lightly caressed your cheek bone. His grip was too soft, telling you that you could turn away. But that was the last thing you would want to do right now. Your lips slightly parted from his touch when he lowered his head to be in level with your lips. His lips brushed lightly over yours for a second before he kissed you.  
The kiss was very soft and short. But he didn’t pull back all the way, just enough to take a look at your face. As if he was studying your expressions. You looked into his eyes and without a second thought, you kissed him back. It took a second for him to realise that you were kissing him back, as if he wasn’t expecting you to do so, but he didn’t waste any time to kiss you back. His grip on your face tightened as his other hand reached for the small of your back and gripped it tightly. Your hand snaked towards the back of his neck, the other lightly held over his chest. The warmth that radiated from him was addicting. The kiss grew more passionate by the moment as your lips moved together in perfect sync.  
The kiss lasted longer this time, but was broken as you both needed to breathe and the rain was not exactly helping the cause. “We should get inside.” You said, never breaking eye contact. He answered with a slight nod. You reached and unlocked the door in a haze. His touch lingering on your body. You were barely inside the room when you were pressed up against the door with your arms around his neck, his lips on yours, and his hands gripping your waist, holding you firmly against the door. Dean’s jacket that was wrapped over your shoulders was already lost on the floor. Dean grabbed the hem of your shirt, broke the kiss for a moment and ripped it off in a smooth motion before his lips were back on yours. You pushed his red and gray flannel to take it off as his t-shirt followed it. His lips captured your mouth into another hot, searing kiss; you could see his emerald eyes become enveloped by his lust-blown pupils. There was no stopping now. You wanted this just as bad as him.  
The sky was clear now. The rain stopped pouring sometime late at night. You could feel the sun from the light coming from the windows of the room but you didn’t open your eyes. You felt a sudden jolt in your head when you remembered what you did last night which made you shoot open your eyes. You turned around to look at the other side of the bed, careful of the covers on your bare chest, to find it empty. You stared at the empty spot in confusion for a moment before you heard the sound of the bathroom door open. You saw Dean come out as he rubbed his face. He stopped in his tracks when he saw you were awake and gave you a lopsided smile. You sat a little straighter with your back resting against the headboard and one hand securing the covers on your chest.  
“Hey.” He said in a low voice.  
“Hey.” You replied.  
He looked around for a minute before he came and sat by the side of the bed. He sighed.  
“I...uh...I don’t know how to say this...its...” he struggled in finding words.  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it. I get the drill. It was a one night thing, no feelings involved. I understand.” You said, never making an eye contact.  
Dean’s eyes shot back on you as he spoke a little faster.  
“What? No. That’s uh... that’s not what I was about to say. It’s uh... it’s a little different than that.” He said, this time looking at you.  
“What do you mean?” you asked him.  
“What I mean is that I had been meaning to do that for a long time now. Not just the sex, but to kiss you, to hold you...I want all of that. And more. You have no idea for how long.”  
A little smile formed on your lips listening to the words you never knew you craved.  
“But you know this life. This life... it has nothing but darkness. And I happen to be right in the middle of it. And I don’t want you stuck there because of me.” His eyes showed the fear in him all too clearly. The fear of loving you and the fear of losing you, mixed all together.  
You gave him an assuring smile as you began to speak. “I wouldn’t want anything else. And isn’t that the whole point? That I _know_ the life. I don’t care if you’re in the middle of the darkness because guess what? I will be right beside you no matter what. I might not be able to light up the world for you, but I’m willing to sit in the dark with you. I wouldn't want it any other way."  
The last word could hardly make its way out before Dean’s lips were pressed against yours. He had never been too good with words so he always preferred actions. You could feel as he smiled into the kiss and shifted his weight on the bed. He pulled back just slightly as he gazed into your eyes. You both had matching smiles on your face.  
“I think I love rains now.” He said earning a slight chuckle from you as he pulled you in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and/or suggestions are open, just comment them here or send an ask to my tumblr @waif-of-the-night  
> Leave a kudos or comment or both if you like what you're reading. They really encourage me and make my day! :D


End file.
